Friday the 13th: Jason's Vengance
by Deranged Avenger
Summary: Jason's back and better than ever, only this time, it's the Z-Fighters who are going to die! (Complete)
1. Rebirth of a killer

I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Jason Vorhees, but I do own Brendant and Chaos  
  
Ages: Brendant-25, Trunks-25, Chaos-25, Goten-24, Marron-23, Paris-22, Bra- 21, Pan-20  
  
Married(other than the obvious): Brendant/Marron, Chaos/Paris, Goten/Bra, Trunks/Pan  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bulma stood over a corpse, clad in grey work clothes, black socks, work boots, black work gloves, a machete in a death grip in it's left hand, and chained onto a metal slab, in a secret laboratory underneath Capsule Corp. Vegeta stood next to her, his eyes gleaming brightly at the disfigured face of the hulking form.  
  
"Bulma." Vegeta said, and Bulma replied "Yes?"  
  
"Bulma, You are a genius. I mean, bringing someone back from the dead is one thing, but Jason Vorhees? That's a brilliant idea." Vegeta said with a wicked smile.  
  
"I know." Bulma said as he glanced at the Dragonballs in the corner, "And with the Dragonballs, it'll be much easier!" The two heads turned, looking into one anothers eyes. They closed their eyes and their lips moved to meet...  
  
"Wait!" Bulma said as her eyes shot open.  
  
"What?" Vegeta asked, and Bulma pulled an old hockey mask with a large gash in it, looked it over before saying "This!"  
  
"Yes! The mask. I almost forgot." Bulma said as she handed it to Vegeta, who placed it upon the head and over the face of the body that was once Jason Vorhees.  
  
"Now, to give it life." Bulma said as he picked up the Dragonballs and walked over to an elevator, followed by Vegeta.  
  
A few minutes later, Bulma and Vegeta were looking up at the form of the eternal dragon, Shenron. "What are your wishes?" Shenron asked, and Bulma said "I want the soul of Jason Vorhees returned to his body!"  
  
Shenron's eyes glowed an ominous red for a moment before he said "Your wish is granted. What is your second wish?"  
  
Bulma smiled and said "I want Jason Vorhees brought back to life." Shenron's eyes glowed an ominous red again before he said "Your wish is granted." and disappeared. The Dragonballs flew into the sky, turned to stone, and flew off for the different corners of the Earth.  
  
Bulma and Vegeta were walking down the stairs back to the lab when they heard chrashing. "What the Hell?" Vegeta asked as the two raced down the stairs and into the lab, which was a mess. They looked over at the slab, but it was empty.  
  
"Where is it?" Bulma asked as a large form appeared behind Vegeta, and a few moments later the blade of the machete was jammed through Vegeta's chest.  
  
Bulma looked at him and screamed, and Vegeta said with his last breaths as blood gusheded from his mouth, "I knew we shouldn't have given it superhuman inplants and an admantium skeletal system!" Jason pulled the machete from Vegeta's body, which fell to the ground. Jason turned toward Bulma, grabbed ahold of her by her shoulders, lifted her off the ground, carried her over to a large, slender, sharp object pointing toward the heavens, and slammed her down on it, impaling her through her groin until it reached her neck. Jason let go of her, picked up his machete, and walked from the lab, heading toward Crystal Lake. 


	2. Virginity and Blood

I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Jason Vorhees, but I do own Brendant and Chaos.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Brendant laid in his bed, Marron asleep next to him. Brendant smiled as he though of what he and Marron just did. They had been married a little over a year now, and Marron and Brendant had decided to wait until they were both ready, which was tonight. He was glad they had waited now, since they both enjoyed it. Brendant snuggled close to Marron and fell fast asleep.  
  
Trunks and Goten sat in a smoke-filled room around a poker table with Chaos and a friend of theirs, Jim. "Where's Brendant? He's usually playing with us instead of Jim." Goten asked, and Chaos replied "He said something about getting a present from Marron."  
  
"You don't think..." Trunks asked, and Jim asked "What?"  
  
"Jim, Marron gave Brendant the best gift in the world." Goten said, and Jim asked "What's that?"  
  
"Her virginity!" Chaos said, and Jim said "Damn, that's one hell of a present!"  
  
"Took her long enough. They've been married for little over a year now." Trunks said, and Goten blushed slightly.  
  
"Why you getting so red Goten?" Chaos asked with a devious smirk, and Goten said "I'm still waiting for Bra to give her's to me."  
  
"You to haven't screwed yet?" Jim asked, and Goten blushed more before saying "Neither have you!"  
  
"I'm waiting for Ms. Right." Jim said, and Trunks replied "Fuck that, go for Ms. Right Now!"  
  
"You have no finesse, Trunks." Chaos said, and Goten asked "What in the Hell are you talking about?"  
  
"Simple, my simple friend. It's all about quality, not quantity." Chaos said, and Jim asked "What?"  
  
"Yes. If you save yourself for your true love, and you both wait until your ready, then it feels better, like me and Paris. Now there was killer sex!" Chaos said with a big smile.  
  
"It's nowhere as good as Pan. That girl must know the Kama Sutra inside and out!" Trunks said cockily as Goten and Jim sat silent.  
  
The poker game lasted until around one o clock that night, and the four parted ways and went home.  
  
"Mom? Dad?" Trunks asked as he walked into Capsule Corp, which was unusually quiet.  
  
"Hello! Hello?" Trunks called as a large figure walked up behind him, a machete in it's hand. As it walked up behind him, it stepped on a floorboard which made a loud creak.  
  
Trunks turned and looked into the chest of a gray jumpsuit. His eyes moved upward and looked into the one good eye of Jason Vorhees, which looked back. Trunks went to punch Jason, but Jason stabbed his machete through Trunks' chest, the blade sticking out of his back. Jason pulled it out and heard Pan coming down the stairs.  
  
"Trunks? is that you?" Pan asked until she saw Jason standing above Trunks' corpse.  
  
"Who are you?" Pan asked, and Jason stalked toward her.  
  
"Stay away! I said stay away Goddammit!" Pan yelled as Jason moved closer to her, and she backed up.  
  
"Back the fuck up you freak!" Pan yelled, and Jason reached out and grabbed her by the throat. He lifted her off the ground, her feet dangling down, and sliced off her legs. Pan let out a scream of pain, which grew as he cut off her arms. Pan, weak from blood loss, could only watch as Jason took a pole from the banister, put her against the wall, and rammed the pole through her chest, pinning her on the wall. Jason then walked from the building.  
  
Chaos slung his coat onto an available couch as he walked into his house, and then went to the bedroom where Paris was, reading.  
  
"Stay up just for me?" Chaos asked as he took off his pants, and Paris nodded as he slid into the bed wearing only his boxers and a t-shirt.  
  
"Have fun?" Paris asked and Chaos yawned before he said "Yeah, but Brendant wasn't there since Marron was giving him her virginity."  
  
"How do you know?" Paris asked, and Chaos said "He told me in a sly way, but I knew."  
  
"How did he tell you?" Paris asked, and Chaos said "he said 'I can't play poker tonight, Marron's giving me the greatest gift in the world' and I knew."  
  
"That's so slick, just like him." Paris said. Chaos smiled, nodded, kissed her on the cheek, rolled over, and fell fast alseep.  
  
Meanwhile, Jason walked into Satan City, going towards Crystal Lake when a fire-red convertable stopped next to him. He stopped and watched as several guys left the car, all wearing black do-rags on their heads and carrying guns. "Look at the fag who thinks he's Jason Vorhees." the first said as Jason watched silently.  
  
"So fag, you're not moving?" the second asked, and Jason walked toward them slowly. He stopped before them and grabbed one of them by the head with one hand, and with one swift upward yank, pulled the guys head off with one hand. The body fell to the ground, and Jason dropped the head in disinterest before turning to the others.  
  
"Holy shit!" a third said, and he shot Jason in the chest several times with his handgun, but Jason just stood there.  
  
"Why aren't you dead?" the man asked, and Jason rammed his machete through the guys face, the blade sticking through the back of his head. Jason removed it as a fourth punched him, but Jason punched the man back in the chest, his fist going through the guy's chest. Jason pulled his fist out and watched as the rest got into their car and drove off. Jason watched for a couple of moments before moving on, heading for Crystal Lake. 


	3. Canp Renovations

I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Jason Vorhees, but I do own Brendant and Chaos.  
  
couples: 17/Lunch, Gohan/Videl, Goten/Bra, Goku/Chichi, Chaos/Paris, Krillin/18, Brendant/Marron  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
A few days later, Brendant, Marron, Goku, Chichi, Gohan, Videl, Goten, Bra, Chaos, Paris, Piccolo, Krillin, 18, 17, Lunch, and Jim stood before Crystal Lake, which was dilapidated and moldy. "Are you guys sure we should do this? I mean, Bulma, Vegeta, Pan, and Trunks are all dead, and the killer could be here." Gohan asked.  
  
"Don't be a dumbass Gohan, we're stronger than any murderer." 17 said as the others nodded.  
  
"But the killer murdered Bulma, Trunks, PAN, and VEGETA!" Gohan said before Chaos said "So, they probably were asleep, and WE ARE NOT!"  
  
"Gohan, relax. Noone's going to kill us." Goku said as the others nodded in agreement.  
  
"Your right dad. Let's fix this place up." Gohan said as they walked into the camp.  
  
Jason stood in the woods near Crystal Lake, the machete still in his left hand and an ax in his right, as he saw a couple enter the woods. He walked toward them slowly and silently as they sat on the ground, admiring the woods.  
  
"It's so beutiful here." the girl said, and the boy said "It sure is, but not as beutiful as you."  
  
The girl giggled and said "You flatterer." and she gave him a push to the chest, and his head fell off and into her lap. She let out a scream as Jason raised the ax over his head and...  
  
WHAM! The blade of an ax split a log in half and then knocked the pieces off into a pile. The holder of the ax was Goku, who put another log onto the chopping block and lifted the ax again as Brendant and Chaos carried bundles of planks to a cabin, which was only a frame since they knocked all the boards off of it.  
  
Marron, Paris, Lunch, Bra, Videl, and Chichi made something to eat as the others worked, and Marron asked Paris as they made sandwhiches "So, you love Chaos?"  
  
Paris looked at her and asked "What?! Of course I do! I didn't marry him for money you know."  
  
"Alright, alright! Just asking." Marron said as she opened a cooler and pulled out some more lunch meat.  
  
Meanwhile, Jason walked toward Crystal Lake, a bloodied ax in his right hand, and a bloodied machete in his left. He walked until he saw someone, an officer, standing before him. He raised the machete as if to swing it, and...  
  
Thud! Goten quietly cursed himself as he picked up the logs he were carrying. He continued walking until he saw something scurry before him. He cocked an eyebrow but continued walking until he placed them with the others his father were chopping. Goten then walked off to join Brendant and Chaos, who were nailing new planks onto the cabin frames.  
  
Jason stood outside of the camp as night fell several ours later, seeing the fire in the camp and the renovations to the cabins. Jason's good eye narrowed as he saw this, and knew someone was in the camp, trying to restore it. And that meant one thing, blood was going to flow. 


	4. Skinny Dipping

I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Jason Vorhees, but I do own Brendant and Chaos.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
Later that night, Brendant, Marron, Goku, Chichi, Gohan, Videl, Goten, Bra, Chaos, Paris, Piccolo, Krillin, 18, 17, Lunch, and Jim sat around a campfire, cooking hotdogs and roasting marshmellows.  
  
"Hey guys, ever heard of Jason Vorhees?" Brendant asked, a malicious look in his eyes as the fire glinted off of them.  
  
"No, why not tell us all about him." 17 said, shrugging slightly and leaning back.  
  
"Ok, but if anyone is scared easily, you better leave." Brendant said, and Marron stood and walked away.  
  
"Now, it happened some years back, when young Jason Vorhees drowned in the lake while two councelors were love-making instead of watching the kids. The two camp councelors were killed closing down the camp. A few years later, the camp re-opened and everyone but one girl, Alice was killed. Two months later, she dissapeared and the camp was re-opened once again, more killings going on. They say Jason Vorhees returned from the dead and killed them, but who knows?" Brendant ended, and everyone looked at each other, most shaken.  
  
As they sat there, a figure with a white hockey mask walked up silently up to them, a large weapon in it's gloved hand. The figure walked up to the group and jumped into the group, all of them but Brendant screaming as the figure swung the weapon.  
  
Brendant smiled before cracking up and laughing, the figure dropping to the to the ground giggling uncontrolably.  
  
"What the Hell?" 17 asked as he gripped the hockey mask and pulled it off, revealing Marron.  
  
"Very funny you two. Very funny." 18 said as Brendant helped up Marron, who was still laughing. Everyone decided to go to bed, went to the tents, and went to bed.  
  
Jason slowly walked into the camp, heading for the tents with his machete ready and a malicious gleam in his eyes.  
  
Bra awoke as she heard a loud noise from outside. She turned to Goten, shook him, and said "Goten! Goten! wake up!" but Goten only mumbled something and rolled over. She sighed and climbed out of their tent and looked around, but didn't see anything.  
  
"What made that noise?" Bra wondered with a cocked eyebrow as she looked about, not seeing anything in the dark. As she looked around, Jason slowly walked up behind her, holding the ax in his raised hand. He stepped on a branch and it made a loud snap, and Bra turned in time to see the ax blade fly down and slice her from the collar bone to the groin, her insides falling to the leaf-covered forest floor, her body falling soon after. Jason turned towards the tent in which Goten slept, but turned and left suddenly as he heard something near the lake.  
  
Gohan and Videl floated in the water of Crystal lake, nude and cold from the water.  
  
"Gohan, this is so... EXCITING!" Videl yelped loudly and cheerfully as Gohan nodded. Jason walked up to the lake silently, the ax in one hand and the machete in his other hand.  
  
"Let's get out and go to bed, we have to work tomorrow." Gohan said as the went to the beach to put on their clothes as Jason walked up silently to them. Videl saw him first and screamed before Jason swung his machete at her, the blade slicing through her neck easily and her head fell with a thud to the sandy beach, which was quickly becoming red. Her body soon fell afterwards, thudding close to the head. Gohan looked shocked for a moment before rearing back and slugging Jason right across the face, Jason's head slinging to the side. Gohan smiled triumphantly before Jason turned his head back and punched Gohan across the face, Gohan's head flying onto the sand, his body thudding to the sand near Videl's. Jason picked up the two heads by the hair in one hand, the handles of the two weapons in his other hand.  
  
"Huh? What the..." Brendant asked as he heard someone walking around in the camp area. He looked at Marron, pecked her on the cheek, and looked out from front of the tent and let out a scream of terror as he saw a large pole sticking from the ground, Gohan, Videl, and Bra's heads all skewered on the pole like a morbid totem pole.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------- 


	5. Peeing is Bad

I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Jason Vorhees, but I do own Brendant and Chaos.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
"What is i... OH MY GOD!" Jim yelled as he looked from the tent he shared uneasily with Piccolo.  
  
This outburst awoke everyone else, and everyone stared in shock at the thing in the middle of the camp. "G-G-G-G-Gohan! Videl! Bra! Dead! How can this be?" Chaos asked as they climbed from their tents.  
  
"I don't know, but whoever it was will PAY!" Goku said, his eyes gleaming with determination.  
  
Jason hid in the woods, biding his time as he watched with his one good eye. He silently decided none of them would live or leave alive.  
  
"Let's just leave!" Chichi said as the others agreed, and Jason snarled silently as he heard this, his muscles tensing up.  
  
"Ok, but it'll have to be in the morning." Piccolo said, and the others stared wide-eyed before they all yelled "ARE YOU INSANE?!!"  
  
"We'll leave in the morning because it's too dark and we're too tired." Piccolo said, and the others gave him a suspicious once-over before Piccolo said "We'll stand guard. I'll go first."  
  
18 shrugged and began digging in the ground with her hands, and Krillin asked "What are you doing honey?"  
  
18 looked at him and said "I'm burying the morbid totem pole. I can't stand it!" as she plucked it from the Earth and dropped it into the hole before covering it with dirt.  
  
A couple of hours later, Piccolo sat, leaning against a tree trunk, his eyes closed in deep meditation. As he meditated, 17 climbed from his and Lunch's tent and walked into the woods.  
  
A few minutes later, 17 stood in the woods, pissing and whistling a tune. Jason walked up behind him with his machete in his hand. As Jason walked up to him, he stepped onto a branch which made a brittle snap. 17 looked behind him and saw...  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Odd." 17 whispered as he zipped up his fly and walked back to the campsite Jason following close behind.  
  
As 17 got close he heard another snap and yelled "OK! Who the fuck's out there?" as he turned and looked about, but saw noone.  
  
"Fuck this!" 17 said as he walked to the camp, but Jason appeared infront of him from behind a tree and slammed his fist into 17's face, his fist going straight through 17's head. Jason slung his arm earthward and 17 fell onto the ground lifelessly. Jason then walked off, waiting for his next victim.  
  
The next morning, the others awoke and Goku took a quick head count and noticed 17 was missing.  
  
"Hey! Where's 17?" Goku asked as they looked around and shrugged, and 18 noticed his motorcycle was gone.  
  
18 said "He must have gotten an early start since his motorcycle's gone." and the others nodded, and began preparing to leave.  
  
Jason stood on the edge of Crystal Lake holding 17's motorcycle. Jason looked at the pristine water before slinging it into the water, the motorcycle sinking into the water. Jason turned from the lake and stalked off toward the others, the top of Crystal Lake bubbling as the motorcycle sunk deeper into the dark abyss of the bottom of the lake. 


	6. Raunchy and The Bazooka

I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Jason Vorhees, but I do own Brendant and Chaos.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
Jason watched silently from the woods as the remaining 11 members went to their vehicles with their stuff, but the engine was destroyed and the tires slashed.  
  
"What'll we do now?" Paris asked and Goku suggested "We fly."  
  
"How will we fly with our equipment and those who can't fly." Krillin asked, and Goku shrugged, saying "I don't know."  
  
"Well..." Goku said, and Goten said "I think we're stuck here."  
  
The others nodded in agreement as they sat their stuff down and sat down to think, and Jason silently smiled inside as he knew they would be there for a while.  
  
"I gotta go to the bathroom." Lunch said as she stood and walked towards the woods, close to where Jason was.  
  
Lunch squatted in the bushes as Jason walked up behind her, a large branch crunching under his feet.  
  
"Hello?! Who's the pervert?!" Lunch snarled as she looked about, but was alone. Lunch stood, pulled up her pants, and began walking, Jason following her.  
  
Lunch walked with Jason behind her for a few minutes until he stepped on another branch, and Lunch twirled to face him, her hair brushing under her nose, causing her to sneeze...  
  
"Hey you goofy hockey-masked asshole! Prepare to get the shit blown out of you!" Raunchy yelled as she pulled a bazooka out of thin air and aimed it at Jason, who tilted his head in curiosity as Raunchy squeezed the trigger, a bazooka shell flying from the bazooka at Jason...  
  
A loud explosion rocked the forest, and the others looked around in shock as it exploded.  
  
"Lunch! You don't think..." Goku said as he looked at the others, who all silently nodded in shock.  
  
"Oh shit! She's sneezed!" Krillin said as they looked toward from where the explosion sounded.  
  
Raunchy stood amidst smoke, smiling wickedly as the smoke wafted about her nose.  
  
"That should take care of that goofy hockey-masked fu-fu-fu-fu- fuAAAACHOOO!" Raunchy sneezed loudly, returning back to Lunch.  
  
"What happened here?" Lunch asked as the outline of Jason formed in the clearing smoke.  
  
"Hi. Who are you?" Lunch asked, and Jason removed his machete from it's sheath, holding it ready.  
  
"What are you going to do with that?" Lunch asked as Jason stalked up to her, holding the machete ready, and Lunch figured it out, turned, and ran towards the others.  
  
"HELP! HELP!" Lunch screamed as she ran, Jason behind her. She ran until she tripped over a root sticking from the ground, sprawling out onto the earth.  
  
"Help! Please! Help! I don't want to die!" Lunch called as she began crawling, trying to stand as tears began gathering in her eyes.  
  
She stood and looked about for Jason, but she was alone.  
  
"Where is he?" Lunch asked noone as someone walked up behind her...  
  
Lunch let out a scream as a hand was placed onto her shoulder, and she turned on her heels and saw...  
  
"Brendant?!" Lunch said before she fell onto him, crying into his left shoulder.  
  
"What's wrong Lunch?" Brendant asked, and Lunch said "I was attacked by a man wearing a hockey mask with a machete! He tried to kill me!" and resumed crying as Brendant led her back to the others.  
  
Meanwhile, Goten walked into the forest, looking for Lunch, or in her Raunchy state of mind, or whoever she was right now. He walked for a few minutes before he saw Jason standing, his back to him.  
  
"Hello? Who are you?" Goten asked as Jason turned towards him and began to walk, advancing on him, once again removing his machete from it's sheath. Goten snarled and fired a kamehameha wave at him, but Jason swatted it away easily.  
  
"Holy shit!" Goten yelled as he began running, Jason following behind him. Goten looked behind him and saw...  
  
Noone.  
  
"Where is he?" Goten asked, and the last thing he heard was the crack of wood and the sound of something falling before the large tree fell on him, crushing him.  
  
Jason stood behind the stump of the tree, tilted his head to the side, and thought "If a tree falls in the woods and falls on someone, do they make a sound?" Jason knew he heard Goten scream and the noise of all his bones chrunching and shattering, so as he began searching for his next victim, he knew the answer was...  
  
Yes. 


	7. Glub Glub, Fizz, Fizz

I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Jason Vorhees, but I do own Brendant and Chaos  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
The others heard as the tree fell in the woods and Goku cocked his head toward the sound, asking "What was that?"  
  
"I don't know." Chichi said as they looked toward the woods and saw Lunch and Brendant come from the woods.  
  
"What happened Lunch?" Krillin asked as the others looked at her.  
  
"We-we-we-we-we-we-we-we-well, a man in a hockey mask attacked me!" Lunch stuttered, and the others all looked toward Marron.  
  
"It wasn't me! I was with Brendant and all of you!" Marron yelled in her defense, and the others nodded.  
  
"It probably was Jason Vorhees!" Jim cried, and the others looked at him strangely.  
  
"Jim, Jason Vorhees is a LEGEND to scare small children and idiots, and my story obviously worked on you!" Brendant snarled as Jim looked away, hurt.  
  
"I'm just saying, it could be him, or at least someone trying to be him." Jim muttered under his breath and with a sigh, Brendant said "Your probably right about the person trying to be him, and sorry for getting angry."  
  
"That's alright Brendant, we're all edgy." Jim said before Lunch said "That was no ordinary human. He took a bazooka shell to the chest and it didn't even stun him."  
  
"Ridiculous! You probably missed." Chichi said, and 18 said "Or it could be an android, made to keep people away from something."  
  
"What?" Krillin asked, and 18 replied "Yes, an android! What better way to keep someone away than with a story of an unstoppable mass murderer who patrols the woods around Camp Crystal Lake?"  
  
"I guess that makes some sense, but who would want to hide something out here?" Chaos asked, and Marron replied "I don't know, but I want to go home!"  
  
"That makes two of us." Paris said with a nervous glance around.  
  
"I'll go look for the copycat." Goku said as he started for the woods, but Chichi called out "Don't do it Goku!"  
  
Goku looked at her, flashed a Son smile, and said "Don't worry, I'll be fine." and with that, dissapeared into the woods while the others watched.  
  
Goku walked in the woods until he saw a large figure standing before Crystal Lake.  
  
"Hey!" Goku yelled, but the figure remained still and silent.  
  
"Hey! Who are you?" Goku yelled, but the figure remained still and silent.  
  
"Hey! Who are you and why are you here?" Goku yelled, but the figure didn't move or speak.  
  
"Hey! Talk to me!" Goku yelled as he walked up to the figure, who stood only slightly taller than him.  
  
"Hey! Talk when someone talks to you!" Goku said as he turned the figure and gasped as he saw it was Jason, holding a large chain noose that was tied to a boulder.  
  
"What in the hell are you doing?" Goku asked, and the figure put his foot onto the boulder, put the chain noose around Goku's neck, and pushed it in, dragging Goku in too. Goku struggled, but couldn't snap the surprisingly durable chain. Goku's last breathes of air bubbled before him and his vision went dark and his body limp.  
  
On the shore, Jason watched as Goku's body floated in the water limply, cocked his head, and walked off. 


	8. Heartless Android

I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Jason Vorhees, but I do own Brendant and Chaos  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
"Where is Goku?" Krillin asked aloud as they stood there.  
  
"I don't know, but I have this bad feeling that he isn't coming back." Paris said, and Chichi snarled and said through gritted teeth "He is not dead!"  
  
18 reared back a hand and slapped Chichi across the face, saying "Chichi! Goku is dead!" afterwards. Chichi held her cheek gingerly as tears began to softly flow down her cheeks.  
  
"Your probably right 18. But I can't believe my whole family's dead." Chichi said as she turned and began walking.  
  
"Where are you going Mrs. Chichi?" Lunch asked, and Chichi sighed before commenting "I don't know. Just walking, I guess."  
  
"But what if the killer tries to kill you?" Marron asked, and Chichi said "Then whoever it is will kill me. I don't care anymore. I just don't care." as she disappeared into the forest.  
  
"I'm going after her!" 18 said as she went off into the forest after Chichi.  
  
"Come back soon mom." Marron said quietly to 18's retreating form, the last words she would say to her mother alive.  
  
"Chichi! Chichi!" 18 yelled out as she walked through the forest. She ran through the dark woods before she tripped over something, hitting the forest floor and tasting copper in her mouth. She looked back at what tripped her up and screamed as she saw 17, a large hole through his face.  
  
She stood and began running, yelling "CHICHI! CHICHI! Where the fuck are you!?" 18 yelled out as she ran. She listened for any sound, but heard nothing. She ran until she thought she saw something from the corner of her eye. She stopped and looked that way, but whatever it was was gone.  
  
She began running that way, calling out "Chichi! Chichi?" as she ran. Her eyes searched about her and her ears strained to hear the sound of anything out of place. She eventually stopped as a large tree stood in her place. She snarled, and lifted it, but let it go with a scream as she saw what was under it.  
  
Goten.  
  
18 hopped over the fallen tree and continued running, yelling out "Chichi? Chichi where the FUCK are you you bitch!" 18 ran a couple of minutes more before leaning against a tree, wipping the sweat from her forehead. Her mind went over what she had seen when Jason Vorhees walked before her.  
  
She recognized the mask as the one Lunch had said about, and snarled out "Aright bitch, time to die!" She delivered a kick to Jason's chest, and then several punches, and finally a blast of ki to his gut, which knocked him to the ground. She watched him, and gasped as he sat up. He stood from the ground and 18 kicked him in the side of the head before slamming her fists into his hockey mask several times, and finished it with a ki blast to his hockey mask-covered face.  
  
She sneered as she saw him lay still for a moment or two, but he then sat up, and 18 yelled "Why won't you fucking die!" before she kicked the hockey mask once more, causing him to hit the ground once more. Jason stood slowly and 18 went after him once more, but he stuck out his fist and 18 hit it, it going through her chest, her heart in his hand. He released the heart and pushed her body off his arm and walked from it, looking for another victim.  
  
Only feet away, Chichi sat at the base of a tree, crying into her hands. 


	9. Double death

I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Jason Vorhees, but I do own Brendant and Chaos  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
Jason walked through the woods silently towards the ones left, knowing he could take down the six of them, expecially if three were girls.  
  
He soon found the campsite, and the six of them were still there, talking, but about what?  
  
"What in the Hell is happening to everyone?" Krillin asked as they sat there, still waiting.  
  
"I don't know dad, but I'm getting worried." Marron said as she looked around, and Brendant wrapped his arms around her and held her close to his body.  
  
Jim started to say something, but Jason burst from the woods and grabbed him by the throat, lifting him into the air.  
  
Jim screamed "Sweet Jesus help me!" as Brendant went to attack Jason, but was knocked to the side by a swing of Jason's powerful arm.  
  
The others the watched in horror as Jason took his machete from it's holder as Jim screamed "Dear God help me! Please god!" and stabbed it right between Jim's eyes and out the back of the head. Jason pulled his machete from Jim's lifeless body and let it fall with a thud to the ground. He then turned toward the others, but Brendant clipped him from the side, both barreling to the ground, Jason's machete flying off into the woods. Jason stood first and grabbed Brendant by the collar and lifted him into the air, looking into his face with his one good eye.  
  
Brendant spit into his good eye and muttered "Fuck you!" as Jason went to snap his neck, but Chichi burst from the woods, screaming like a demented banshee, and smashed Jason square onto the back of his skull with a 2x4, the board snapping across his thick skull. It didn't fase Jason too much, but it did cause him to let Brendant go, who was helped up by Marron.  
  
Krillin looked at the four of them, then Chichi and snarled through gritted teeth "Run!"  
  
"What? Are you mad dad!? He'll slaughter you!" Marron yelled, and Krillin looked at them and said "Marron, you're mother's probably dead, but I bet she died fighting. So, if this bastard's going to kill me, he's going to have to work for it!" Krillin then layed a jumping spin kick to the side of Jason's head, it stumbling Jason some. The others turned to run except Lunch, who began to go through the stages of sneezing.  
  
She let out an achoo, turning into Raunchy, as Krillin hit the ground next to her.  
  
She looked at him, then Jason, smiled, and said "Hey tall, dark, and horrifying, pick on someone your own IQ, like an ameba!"  
  
Jason looked at her, and the figure of Krillin, struggling to get up, and decided this would be a fight to the finish.  
  
Krillin stood on his feet and fired a volley of ki blast into Jason's chest, the blasts simply tattering the shirt of his jumpsuit. He looks at them and sees a bazooka shell fly at him and hit him in the chest, followed by another, knocking him to the ground, but he sits up quickly. Jason turns his gaze onto the in time to see Krillin's foot slam into his face, knocking him back down.  
  
"Why won't you die?!" Krillin snarled as he kicked Jason in the side of the head, who gripped a branch on the ground and brought it up into Krillin's eye, and into his brain. Krillin gurgled blood as he fell to the ground dead.  
  
Raunchy yelled out "Time to die asshole!" as she jumped into the air, holding a samuri sword over her head. Jason reaches behind him and grips the handle of his machete. When she was close enough, Jason slashed out in an arch above him. Raunchy fell to the ground in two pieces, blood splattering about. Jason stood suddenly, machete in hand, and went off into the woods. 


	10. Paris the hack

I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Jason Vorhees, but I do own Brendant and Chaos  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
"Why did we leave them?!" Marron asked, and Brendant said "Krillin said to, and Lunch sneezed into Raunchy, we wouldn't get her away from that fight alive!"  
  
"If they die, we can wish them back with the dragonballs, just like everyone else!" Chichi yelled, and they continue to run until Chaos tripped over something, cursing as he fell to the ground.  
  
"What did I trip over?" Chaos asked as the others gasped. Chaos didn't want to look, but morbid curiousity got the better of him, and he turned, gasping too. On the ground is 18, a large hole in her chest.  
  
"Shit man! Shit shit shit!" Chaos yelled as he scambled to his feet and the four took off again.  
  
Jason, meanwhile, walked silently through the woods after the four of them.  
  
With the others, they ran until they reached the other side of the lake, and more cabins. Brendant, Marron, Chaos, and Chichi ran off in one direction as Paris runs into the cabins to hide. Soon enough, Jason walks into the campground. Paris raises her head enough to out a dusty window, and Jason is looking around. His gaze turns to her cabin and she ducks down.  
  
'Did he see me?! Shit! I think he did! I'm so dead!' Paris thought to herself as she leaned against the wall.  
  
Meanwhile, the others had stopped running and had taken a head-check, noticing Paris was gone.  
  
"Where's Paris?" Chaos asked, and Marron said "She probably hid in one of the cabins back at that other campground."  
  
"WHAT?!" Chaos yelled as he took back off down the road, followed by the others.  
  
In the cabin, Paris raised her head up and saw Jason was gone. She smiled, but it turned to a look of shock as a large gloved hand gripped her throat, hard, and lifted her into the air. She looked down into the one eye of Jason, and saw a look of pure hatred within.  
  
"Please don't. Please." Paris whimpered with tears streaming down her cheeks. Jason looked at her, cocked his head to the side, returned it to it's normal position, cocked it to the other side, returned it once more to it's original position, and tossed Paris through the window behind her.  
  
Paris screamed out a "Fuck!" as she flew to the ground and thudded hard against it, blood trickling from gashes made by the glass. Jason walked out the cabin doors after her, and she scrambled to her feet and ran down the path the others took, followed by Jason.  
  
Paris ran down the road, screaming "Chaos! Brendant! Marron! Mrs. Chichi! Anyone? Help me!" as Jason followed her. She ran until she tripped over a stump sticking from the ground, hitting the ground hard.  
  
Jason walked up to her as she screamed "Go away! Leave me alone! What do you want from me?!" Jason looks down at her, but his good eye soon catches sight of the ax strapped to his side under his belt. He reaches down, pulls it out, grips it in his large, gloved hands and raises it above his head. Paris lets out a scream as Jason brings it down the ax, slicing into her, killing her. He then raises it, and brings it down again. He then raises it one last time and brings it down, embedding it onto her chest.  
  
An animalistic yell brought Jason's sight to the path before him, where he saw Chaos standing, who snarled "You bastard, you killed her!" and he flew at Jason, delivering a left hook into the nose of the mask. Chaos then smashed a foot into the side of his head, knocking him to the side a little, right into the path of a blast of ki. Jason flies to the ground with a thud, his ax flying off, as Brendant, Marron, and Chichi run up.  
  
"Did I get him?" Brendant asked Chaos, who nodded as they looked over at Jason's prone body.  
  
"Damn, that should've fried him to nothing." Chaos muttered as he, Brendant, and Chichi turned to walk away, but Marron continued to watch the body.  
  
"Marron. Come on, we're leaving now." Brendant said, but Marron's scream stopped him in his tracks and made his blood run cold. 


	11. The Best Laid Plans of Mice and Men

I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Jason Vorhees, but I do own Brendant and Chaos  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
Brendant turned on his heels and gasped as he saw Jason holding Marron in the air with one hand. Brendant's gasp gave way to a snarl as he charged Jason, driving his shoulder into Jason's midsection, both slamming into the ground as Marron fell to the ground also, Chichi running up.  
  
"Marron, are you alright?" Chichi asked as Marron sat up, holding her head.  
  
"Yeah, except my head is throbbing." Marron said woozily as she watched Jason sit up and stand, grabbing Brendant by the throat and lifting him into the air. Brendant looked down at him, smiled, and kicked out, which connected with Jason's breadbasket. Jason bent forward and Brendant drove his foot into Jason's stomach again, which caused the large hand to release it's grip on Brendant's throat, who fell to the ground. Jason stood straight up as Brendant scrambled over to the others, Chaos giving him a hand up. The group turned back to Jason, who's...  
  
Gone.  
  
Brendant looked around and asked "Where'd that bastard get to?" As soon as he's done saying that, Jason emerged from the woods and stabbed Chichi in the stomach with his machete. Chichi fell to the ground as Jason turned his sights to the others, who take off the way they came. Jason followed after them, knowing where they were going as he stalked silently.  
  
"What the fuck are we going to do?" Chaos yelled as they ran down the road toward Camp Crystal Lake.  
  
"Remember the padlocks and chains at the camp?" Brendant asked, and Marron answered "Yeah, so?"  
  
"Well, we'll just use the padlocks and chains to chain him up." Brendant said, which caused Marron and Chaos to stare wide-eyed at him.  
  
"How the Hell will we do that?!" Chaos asked, and Brendant answered "I'm working on that part." Marron and Chaos exchange worried glances as they entered the camp grounds.  
  
Jason soon entered the camp, looking about with his good eye for them.  
  
He heard Marron's voice call out "Hey hockey-head! Over here!" and turned to the cabin she was in.  
  
Jason looked at her, cocked his head to the side, returned it to it's normal position, and stalked off toward the cabin.  
  
Jason walked under two trees, and hear's Brendant's yell of "Now!" before Brendant and Chaos land on top of him struggling with him and the chains they're holding. The struggle ends soon enough with Brendant and Chaos gasping on the ground and Jason tied in the chains, struggling to free himself.  
  
"Dumb... bastard." Chaos gasps as Jason struggled against the chains.  
  
"Stop trying, you're not freeing yourself." Brendant wheezed as Marron ran up, asking "Did it work?"  
  
Chaos smiled and said "Look over there." as he pointed to where Jason was.  
  
"What's over there?" Marron asked, and Brendant's eyes widened as he looked over to the spot, and saw only the chains on the ground.  
  
"Shit!" Brendant snarled as they searched for Jason, who had disappeared. Their eyes searched the campground, which was deserted, save them. They heard a twig snap, and turned to the source of the noise, a small chipmunk.  
  
"Stupid chipmunk!" Chaos sighed as a figure silently walked up behind them. 


	12. Hospital Horror

I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Jason Vorhees, but I do own Brendant and Chaos  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
A figure stumbled from the woods and startled them, which caused them to turn in surprise and gasp as they saw who it was.  
  
"Mrs. Chichi!" Marron yelled as they saw Chichi, pale, a hand over her stomach wound and stumbling badly.  
  
"Are you ok?" Brendant asked, and Chichi gulped before shaking her head.  
  
"Chaos." Brendant said suddenly, and Chaos asked "Yes?"  
  
"Chaos, let's fly out of here. I'll get Marron and you get Mrs. Chichi, and be careful!" Brendant said and Chaos nodded. He lifted Chichi gingerly off the ground and into his arms as Brendant got Marron into his arms. The four then flew into the air as Jason watched before following.  
  
A few minutes later Brendant, Marron, Chaos, and Chichi, leaning against Chaos, stood in the waiting room of the hospital.  
  
"What seems to be the problem?" The receptionist, a woman in her mid-to- late fourties with streaks of gray in her black hair, asked.  
  
"Well, she has a bad wound to her stomach." Chaos said as Chichi gingerly moved her hand from the large gash.  
  
"Well, could one of you fill out this form while we take care of the lady." The receptionist asked as Chaos took the clipboard and pen as two doctors put Chichi onto a stretcher and wheeled her off, followed by Marron and Brendant.  
  
'Awww goddammit!' Chaos thought angrily as he saw the paperwork, which asked for simple things like name, age, sex, address, and hard things like blood type(If it's someone else's), medical plan, payment plan, insurance company, insurance plan, and so on. Chaos slumped into a chair as he clicked the pen and began filling it out the best he could.  
  
Meanwhile, Jason who had been following their retreating outlines in the sky, walked toward the hospital's entrance. He walked up to the hospital's front doors, which opened automatically as he stepped before them. He cocked his head to the side and walked in. He walked into the lobby and took in his new surroundings. The only people in the lobby were Chaos, who was working on the paperwork, and the receptionist, who was reading a book.  
  
Chaos sighed a "Damn this shit is hard." and looked up at the entrance, and let out a gasp. He saw Jason standing there, looking at him, machete in hand.  
  
"SHIT!" Chaos yelled as he stood and confronted Jason, who cocked his head to the side and returned it to it's normal position. The receptionist saw Jason and began screaming, which attracted Jason to her presense. He began to walk toward her, but Chaos slammed into him, both hitting the floor. Jason stood first, and went to grab Chaos, who fired a ball of ki into his face, knocking him onto his back. Chaos flipped onto his feet as Chaos stood again and went for Chaos, who dodged out of the way and delivered a spinning back kick into his stomach. Jason doubled over and Chaos kneed him in the jaw, causing Jason to fall onto his back. Chaos watched as Jason stood again, and threw a punch, but Jason dodged it and punched Chaos in the mouth, sending him flying back into a wall.  
  
"Owww my fucking jaw!" Chaos said as he held his jaw, and Jason picked up his machete and went for Chaos again, who rolled out of the way as Jason lashed out with his machete. Chaos jumped onto his feet and barely dodged as Jason slashed with his machete once again. Chaos turned and ran, looking for the others, Jason in close pursuit.  
  
The receptionist sighed as she ran a hand through her graying hair and muttered...  
  
"I'm getting too old for this shit." 


	13. Firery End

I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Jason Voorhees, but I do own Brendant and Chaos.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
Chaos ran through the hospital yelling for Brendant and Marron as he was followed by Jason Voorhees. He ran down one hall and down another until he saw them, and they got anxious at how worried he was.  
  
"What is it?" Brendant asked, and Chaos answered "Jason Voorhees, right behind me."  
  
"What? How?" Marron asked, and Chaos said "I don't know, he must have followed us!"  
  
"How did he do that?" Brendant asked, and Chaos said "I don't know! I don't think like an undead mass murderer!"  
  
As they ran, they heard heavy steps which followed them. They continued down the hallway until the reached a dead end, and Jason stepped infront of them.  
  
"Whats he holding?" Marron asked, and Brendant said "A difribulator."  
  
"A what?!" Marron asked, and Brendant said "A difribulator, a machine to restart the heart with jolts of electricity from those paddles."  
  
"Great! What do we do now?" Chaos asked, and Jason began walking toward them. Jason closed, and Chaos flew at Jason and threw a punch, but Jason dodged slammed the paddles into Chaos' chest, which knocked him back. Jason continued to walk at them until he was within arm's-length to them and thrust with the paddles at Brendant and Marron, both dodging to the side. The two of them ran at either side of Jason, and Chaos going through Jason's legs. Jason turned and began following them, leaving the difribulator behind as he followed them.  
  
"What are we gonna do?" Marron asked, and Chaos said "We find a way to kill him."  
  
"What?! How do we do that?" Marron asked, and Brendant answered "I think I have a way."  
  
"How?" Chaos asked, and Brendant said "Get me a can of gasoline and some matches."  
  
"How is that going to stop him?" Marron asked, and Brendant said "We'll burn him to ashes."  
  
They soon ran out the hospital doors, Jason behind them and toward the nearest gas station, roughly several yards away, a lake next to it. They dashed toward the gas station, Jason always behind them, cold, calculating, evil.  
  
They reached the gas station in a matter of minutes burst into it, and Brendant headed toward the Indian clerk.  
  
"Mister, I need a can of gas and a box of matches!" Brendant gasped and the Indian man asked "What for?" Almost on cue, Jason burst through the glass door, a tire iron in hand.  
  
"Him." Marron said to the shocked man.  
  
"He-he-here! Take this can to the gas islands out there and there's matches back there." The man said as he handed an empty gas can with one hand and pointed with the other.  
  
"Thanks." Brendant said as he took the gas can and Chaos went for the matches.  
  
"How do we get to the gas?" Chaos asked as he returned, matches in hand.  
  
"Well..." Brendant said as he looked toward the large plate-glass window, and then at the gas can in hand. Jason watched as Brendant reared back with the gas can, and slammed it into the window hard, the glass shattering.  
  
"Hey!" the Indian clerk yelled, and Brendant said "We'll pay for it." Brendant then jumped through the window and toward the pump islands, followed by Jason. Brendant grabbed the nozzle, and was about to insert it into the opening on the can when he thought of something. He tossed the can away, and when Jason was close enough, Brendant pointed the nozzle at Jason and doused him with gas.  
  
"Chaos now!" Brendant yelled as Chaos ran up with a match and bottle of lighter fluid. He struck the match and spuirted the lighter fluid through it, the lighter fluid turning into a stream of fire and hit Jason's gas- soaked body, engulfing him in fire. Jason seemed not to notice as the fire engulfed him, but instead went for Chaos, who dove out of the way as Jason grabbed for him. Jason went after him again, but Brendant grabbed a handful of the burning blue jumpsuit and slung him at the lake. They watched as Jason's fire-engulfed body arched in the air before hitting the water, it hissing as it extinguished the fire on Jason's body.  
  
Brendant hissed as he grabbed the wrist of his flame-burned hand and said "Fuck! That was stupid!"  
  
"Can't say I don't agree." Chaos said as Marron walked up with a bucket of ice water and Brendant put his hand in it, the water hissing as his burned hand entered it.  
  
"Let's go back to the hospital." Marron said as they went to walk off, but the clerk said "Hey! You need to pay for the damages and gas!"  
  
"Put it on the Brief's account." Brendant said as they walked off toward the hospital.  
  
The lake's water was calm after Jason sunk to the bottom, and it was almost pristine. But the water began to bubble where Jason had went down, and a burnt hockey mask appeared from the water and began floating on the lake. 


End file.
